Vertigo
by faketongue
Summary: Normalität ist relativ. CXF


**VERTIGO - Absurdität des simplen Verstandes**

Neuanfang.

Dieses Wort brennt sich in mein Gehirn; ich bin unfähig zu denken.

Eine weitere Fluppe wird vernichtet. Wie banal barbarisch.

Das Foto auf dem Nachtschränkchen sieht schon ganz blauverkohlt aus und die Gesichter scheinen verwaschen zu sein. Ich seufze.

Neuanfang.

Seit einer Woche habe ich das Zimmer nicht verlassen und meine Hautzellen werden nun eher an Lungenkrebs sterben als ich. Fenster öffne ich nicht; ich könnte die ungesunde, schädliche Luft verschwenden, die ich mir so wertvoll erarbeitet habe.

Neuanfang.

Ohne diese beschissene Vergangenheit. Von wegen irre und unnatürlich bekloppt. Das muss ja schon krank sein.

Sicher.

Neuanfang.

_Lights go down_

_It's dark_

_The jungle is your head_

_Can't rule your heart_

Ich sehe mich um. Dieses Bett - nicht ich. Dieses Zimmer - nicht ich. Die Zigarette in meiner Hand - nicht ich. Die Bierflaschen am Boden - nicht. ich. verdammt noch mal.

Erste Regel: Man spricht nicht über den Fight Club.

Zweite Regel: Man spricht nicht über den Fight Club.

Den Film hab ich mir sage und schreibe zweimal angetan.

Ich bin Jacks Paranoia.

Ich bin Jacks Verderben.  
Ich bin Jacks Lust.

Ich bin Jacks Leben.

Wir könnten doch alles sein.

Jacks Leber. Jacks Hirn. Jacks Herz, so einfach rauszureißen, wie sie es mit mir getan haben.

Neuanfang.

_I'm feeling so much stronger_

_Than I thought_

_Your eyes are white_

_And though your soul_

_It can't be bought_

_Your mind can wander_

Bang Bang. Der silberne Lauf seiner Knarre fängt an, mich wie dämlich anzugrinsen. Ich fühle mich wie Nicholas Cage in 'Bringing Out The Dead'. Verflucht. Ich hab mich verbrannt. Vielleicht sollte ich mich gleich in Flammen setzen; das würde eine Menge Geld sparen. Na jedenfalls will ich das beenden.

Neuanfang.

Neuanfang.

Neun Anfänge.

Nine.

Twelve.

Twelve Monkeys.

Wie ein Tier, aber nach Kant sind wir eh alle Tiere. Und ich das größte Rindviech sowieso. Wer glaubt heute schon noch an Verschwörungen und Terrorismus?

_Ich bin der wahre Geist der Weihnacht._

Die Schachtel wird auch immer leerer.

_Hello, hello_

_Ola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo!_

Ich bin Jacks ausgebranntes Selbst.

Ich bin Jacks verfluchte Seele.

Oh man, wie wir uns heute wieder bemitleiden. Da könnte ich auch gleich von der nächsten Brücke springen. Wer traut mir schon so ein Allgemeinwissen zu? Ehrlich, ich hätte die Spinne nicht gegessen. Da ist mir verrecken durch Strahlentod allemal lieber, als in die beschissene Vergangenheit zu reisen und sich da zum Idioten zu machen. Haha. Nehmen wir mal an:

Ich bin Jacks Familie.

Ich bin Jacks Doc.

Ich bin Jacks Wendy.

Ich bin Jacks Al, Johnny, Jack und Jim.

Ich bin Jacks Overlook.

Dieser Name treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn. Oh man, das war doch ein super Witz, oder! Die Zuschauer in einem blöden Studentencafé hätten sich vor Lachen sicher weggeschmissen.

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something I can feel_

_Feel_

Komm und nimm mich. Nein, ich meine nicht den Inhaber der Waffe oder die Waffe selbst. Die liegen sowieso verschimmelnd im Wohnzimmer. Es sei denn, es gibt Mutanten. Ich meine die Welt. Eigentlich hat sie mich schon längst.

_The night is full of holes_

_Those bullets rip the sky_

_Of ink with gold_

Genau so brauch ich es. Die brennende Asche fällt auf meine nackte Haut, aber ich verspüre im Moment hauptsächlich den Trieb, kurz vorm Ende noch mal richtig durchgefickt zu werden. Und am liebsten von ihm.

Und ihm während des Höhepunkts eine Kugel in seinen verfluchten Schädel zu jagen. Ich habe diese ewige Heuchlerei satt. Extra edel.

_They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_

_They know that they can't dance_

_At least they know_

Mein Sonnenschein tanzt mit mir. Hinter dem Horizont und diese ekelhaft bunten Farben gegen das erschreckend einladende Grau der Scheinwelt. Wir sind alle tot und das ist unsere Hölle. Unsere ganz persönliche Hölle, denn nur der Himmel ist überall gleich. Und meine Sonne scheint grau.

Ich bin Jacks Fick.

Ich bin Jacks Geschlechtskrankheit.

Oh, ich denke, das kam schon.

Neuanfang.

_I can't stand the beat_

_I'm askin' for the cheque_

_Girl with crimson nails_

_Has Jesus 'round the neck_

Diese Verbundenheit krallt sich in mir fest. Oh yeah. Rock and roll. Einmal drüber rutschen, das könnt ihr doch so gut. Kurz vorm aus, Liebster. Meine Unschuld habe ich schon lange vorher verloren. Ich werde dir dein verdammtes Grinsen schon noch rauben, Dreckssack. Hast mich um Jahre des Neuanfangs betrogen.

Neuanfang.

In einer schönen neuen Welt.

_Swinging to the music_

_Swinging to the music_

Besser als jede Scheißdroge, die kleinen Kindern auf dem Schwarzmarkt ihr dreckiges Leben nimmt. Alles wurde vorher gesagt. Frag nach meinem, seinem, ihrem, euren, deinen Namen. Wir sind die Spielzeuge und wissen es nicht.

_Hello, hello_

_Ola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo!_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_But you give me something I can feel_

_Feel_

Streng dich an. Das wird langweilig. Sonst bist du doch auch immer so groß und toll und kannst über alles bestimmen, mein lieber Großer Bruder.

_All this, all this can be yours_

_All of this, all of this can be yours_

_All this, all of this can be yours_

_Just give me what I want_

_And no one gets hurt_

Ich schaue zu meiner, seiner Knarre. Alles das kann dein sein, Liebster. Für deine Dienste, Dankbarkeit und Großzügigkeit. Wie du mir, so ich dir. Gib mir, was ich will, brauche, verlange und der Welt wird nichts geschehen. Meiner Welt. Heile Welt. Du dreckiges Stück Abfall. Am Boden um Gnade winselnd. Schon so tief gefallen?

_Hello, hello_

_Ola!_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo!_

Wäre mir neu.

Neuanfang.

Ich muss dich loswerden. Diese Erbärmlichkeit stinkt bis zum Himmel.

_Is that you give me something I can feel_

_You're teaching me_

_Your love is teaching me_

_How to kneel_

_Kneel_

Du verlangst Mitgefühl? Habe ich das jemals bekommen? Oder Zuneigung? Liebe? Erziehung, Crawford. Ich bin ein Tier, folge meinen Instinkten, richtig? Gezüchtigt muss ich werden. Hab es nicht anders verdient. Ich packe dich an den Haaren, zerre dich hoch und schieb dir das kalte Metall in dein verlogenes Maul.

_Bang Bang_. Oh yeah. Deine braunen Augen wünschen sich die Erlösung; ich kann es sehen. Und nun!

Du hast deine Dienste erfüllt. Endlich mal so durchgevögelt werden, wie ich es wollte. Thanks, großer Meister. Und dann? Ich drücke ab; Gehirnmasse spritzt an die Wand hinter dir, ich lasse dich fallen und denke nur, woher ich auf die Schnelle eine Putzfrau herkriegen soll, die dich, dein verseuchtes Blut und die Idioten draußen im Wohnzimmer entsorgt, weil ich heute Abend noch Besuch von dem letzten Kätzchen bekomme. Falls Ran nicht besser ist, siehst du deinen Lover sowieso in der Hölle wieder.

27th of Sept. 2004

Sly Vigeous


End file.
